gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kageki no Kuni no Alice Chapter 007
Title- Date- ? Volume 02 Previous Chapter → 006 Next Chapter → 008 Synposis Hikari Andō talks with her brither on the phone and he tells her to meet him at the Technology Class area. She is excited to be able to talk to him and runs to meet him when she notices a voice telling her where the Technology Class is but all she sees is a dog. She is then shocked when the dog tells her to follow him. Meanwhile, Ema Shinomiya wonders where Hikari is and meets with Luca Nogi, and the two share a happy meeting. Natsume Hyūga tells Ruka they don’t have time to chat with Ema and Ruka introduces Ema as his relative to Mikan, who is surprised. Ruka tells Ema that he learned from security that Ema’s Enemies have made their move, and Natsume will guard him while Ruka will investigate. Ema remembers an altercation with someone, who vowed to steal everything important from him like Ema did to him, and Ema says he had a bad feeling. Hikari follows the dog to the Northern Woods and realizes she is not at the Technology Class area. A bespectacled boy accosts Hikari while the dog says he had kidnapped Hikari and will use her as bait. To his dismay, Hikari beats the boy and demands to know what the dog means. The dog touches its collar and turns into a naked boy, much to Hikari’s disgust and shock. She calls him a pervert but he explains he has the Werewolf Alice and Thoma is interested in her, and he asks to know what Thoma’s weakness is. He puts a heart sticker on her forehead to get her to tell him information he wants to know. Instead, Hikari mocks him and he is angry at her. She initially apologizes but then makes brutally honest comments about his Alice and brainless questions. Tsubasa meets with Mikan while looking for Hikari. Mikan says they have been searching for her because Ema is worried she is being targeted by a certain person. Hikari watches the boy sulking from her honesty and says she is an unpleasant person like Thoma because he has a weird Alice. Although she defends Ema, Hikari regrets what she said as she sees how embarrassed he is and how much he must be suffering. She begins apologizing by saying she doesn’t think his Alice is weird and, as an outsider herself, she doesn’t really understand the circumstances, she will apologize on Ema’s behalf for whatever he did to him. The boy is surprised. Hikari is then horrified when she realizes she will miss the election for disguising as a man and she receives a call from Tsubasa, who realizes where she is based on the bad signal. Tsubasa then shouts that he knows Aruma is with her and Thoma and Ruka are in their way. Ema gets in the phone and apologizes if his older brother caused her trouble. Hikari is shocked that the boy, Aruma, is Ema’s brother and Tsubasa explains Aruma came to the academy to target Ema, who is his half-brother. Referbacks Trivia New Characters * New Alices * Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter